


Your Scar

by Aliea



Series: you [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliea/pseuds/Aliea





	Your Scar

John allowed Sherlock to strip them both and then he pushed John into the bathroom ordering him to shower. John would normal be stubborn about such orders, but he was in desperate need of a shower, not only had it been close to 48 hours since his last shower he was also a little sticky from their early activity.

Stepping under the spray of water, set to scolding, he sighed and wet his hair by lowering his head and letting the water wash over him soaking the short stands in seconds. 

As he stood there he let the events of the last day or so run through his mind, from being tied up and left for dead, to Sherlock confession to his brilliant plan to get them free and then to retuning home, the kisses as they made their way up the stairs, to Sherlock making him melt with his words, to waking up and having that amazing mouth kissing every part of his face to coming in his pants as Sherlock thrust against him.

The last twenty-four hours sure had a lot to answer for.

As he let the water wash away the grim from his body he smiled slowly to himself. This all had to be some sort of dream, or maybe they had dropped to their deaths and he now found himself in what he would class as heaven. 

He had, just like Sherlock, thought about kissing him, touching him, being with him, he had dreamt about, fantasised about it, hell he had even come close to giving in and taking what he had wanted, but had always backed out at the last second.

"I can hear you thinking from the kitchen."

John smiled brightly as he pushed himself away from the wall he had been leaning against and turned to look at Sherlock as he let his eyes slowly move over John's wet body before coming to rest on his scar.

"Your scar is quite extraordinary."

John's smile slipped slightly but he stayed still as Sherlock reached out and gently let his fingers follow the lines of scar tissue caused by infection and not just a bullet.

"Hit from the front?"

"Yes." John turned as Sherlock slowly turned him so he could map the exit wound with his fingers.

"Ah, the infection was worse here."

"The sand...it got into everything, your gear, your gun, your hair, hell even you underpants. So imagine how much got into a wound when you end up being led in it for hours." John looked over his shoulder as he felt Sherlock slowly kissing along the lines of infection until he reached the exit wound. "I should hate it. It took away the only life I had ever wanted, the only life I had ever known. I should want it gone from my body, have smooth soft skin and perfect muscle and bone replace it." Sherlock paused in his kissing to looked up at him through black eyelashes.

"I don't hate it, I'm grateful for it because it led to you. I never saw much of a life for myself after the army, a quiet practice in some village maybe, or just enjoying retirement on a much better army pension than what I have at the moment. But I was okay with that because I would have given the best years of my life to the army, just how I planned it.

But the bullet took that away and it allowed me to find a new life, one I would not change for anything."

As he had spoken Sherlock’s hands had moved around John's waist his hand now splayed across his stomach and chest his lips still tracing the scar. The t-shirt he had changed into was now wet from the shower and John's back.

"Join me?" John asked leaning against the man behind him.

"Umm would love to." Sherlock said against his shoulder.

"But?" 

"Food will be here soon."

"Mrs H can get it?"

"Out."

"Oh." John sighed and turned in the circle of Sherlock’s arms smiling as Sherlock went back to kissing his scar. "What are you doing?"

"Thanking it." Sherlock’s eyes glanced at him a second before closing again his lips pressing a little harder.

"I see."

"Because you are right, this led you to me and I will always be greatful for that. Your scar is the most beautiful thing about you."

John blushed, he couldn't help it. Normally his partners hated the scar, found it ugly. Sure they never said that, but they also never looked at it let alone touched it. But now to have it being treated in such away and given such reverence it sent his heart beating wildly as well as a surge of heat to rush through him that caused his cock to twitch with interest.

"I...no one has ever-" He never got to finish as Sherlock kissed him on the lips, pulling John closer and letting his hands run down wet skin till he cupped ass cheeks and squeezed lightly.

"John Watson your scar is exquisite, it is the most remarkable thing I have ever seen and I will never stop thanking it, loving it, because it is what makes you mine."

John looked down at Sherlock his eyes brimming with tears as Sherlock's words struck deep within him.

Licking his lips he went to speak when the door bell rang cutting him off.

Sherlock smiled and placed another kiss on John lips before pulling off his now wet shirt and grabbing the dressing gown from the back of the door.

"Don't be long." He said pulling it in and leaving the bathroom.

"I wont." John sighed as he stepped back under the spray a deep feeling of happiness settling in his chest.


End file.
